


Benefits

by NidoranDuran



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Oral Sex, Penis Growth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus and Zelda begin a lurid casual affair together to their mutual benefit, until emotions creep through. Commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

The casual arrangement Zelda had agreed to with Samus was rather unfitting of a princess, but while she knew she could never romantically pursue the bounty hunter, she wanted more than anything to spend time with her, to be open around her. Unrepentantly sexual and far from composed as the royalty the princess had grown weary of being around, Samus was a different sort of friend, one who treated her perfectly normal. It didn't seem like something she should have wanted, but it absolutely was. A sense of casual familiarity, of someone who swore nothing to any ruler and forged her own path; Samus knew no kingdom and didn't respect royal rule, and so to her, Zelda was a normal person. Someone to be around, whose status wasn't important, didn't colour how she saw or treated her. Zelda found it refreshing and honest, Samus quickly becoming her best friend because of it.

But 'best friend' wasn't quite how she would have described the way Samus's fingers crept across her inner thigh as their kiss broke apart. Zelda had no experience, and even the intense kiss seemed to have taken a lot out of her, making Samus smile teasingly as she brushed the fingers against the sensitive flesh where leg met groin. It was such a delicious sight for the bounty hunter to behold, the princess moaning from that mere touch alone, writhing beneath her on the bed as evidence that anything she could do to her would have been amazingly received.

'Friends with benefits', Samus called them, surprised she even had to explain to the precious royal what the term meant, whispered into her neck in such a way that it sounded irresistible. Nothing too heavy or sappy; they weren't in love, just two very good friends who adored and respected each other indulging in some intense, physical expressions of affection for their mutual satisfaction. It would help Zelda open up and be less of a sheltered princess who for all of her combat prowess fumbled nervously in kisses, and for Samus was the relief of her urges with someone she found attractive without a few drinks at some dingy spaceport bar.

Pressing her lips back into Zelda's jaw, she trailed slowly downward, planting adoring kisses down along the tops of her breasts, passing her nipple and her rather lovely stomach as her hands parted her thighs a little, brushing against the sensitive flesh some more and even stealing a few squeezes of her royal rump that made the Hylian blush in ways Samus found far too precious for her own good. As much as she found it absurd and outdated, she understood why a woman as gorgeous as Zelda remained a virgin, her suitors so lackluster and boring, even without having to be compared to a decorated warrior like Samus. It certainly seemed a great honour, in their lax position far away from Hyrule and the expectations around her, to be the one to give her her first time. Her first orgasm. Her first kisses every which way.

The trail finally ended with her lips gently leaving a soft kiss into the tuft of brown just above her puffy pink slit. Her grip on Zelda's thighs tightened as she set them firmly into a good position to brace herself against, once more slid downward letting a new chain of kisses begin, this one right against her mound. Zelda's earlier reactions, the subtle writhe as lips illuminated sensitive places she never knew she would feel pleasure from attention toward replaced by a loud cry, a buck of her hips upward, and the push of her legs against Samus's strong grip. But the bounty hunter didn't need to press too hard to keep Zelda's legs still as she licked and kissed more, picking up the faint, tart taste of her vaginal fluids on her lips. It shouldn't have been as good as it was, but there she went, licking and kissing harder in search for more.

"This feels incredible," Zelda moaned, eyes shut tight as she moved, rocking gently up and down, grinding against the bed and against the skilled mouth paying loving tribute to her pussy. Oh what a benefit her friend had for her, as if the respect rooted in Zelda's merits as a person rather than an ideal was not the greatest thing she could have asked for from another. This was certainly giving it a run for its money though, the firm fingertips pressing her into her skin as Samus moaned and lapped at her slit both too irresistible. The fact the bounty hunter seemed to enjoy it so much, growing more feverish and eager, only made the matter sweeter for her. To be serviced was merely to be given something, little passion in it, just the fulfilling of a duty or a job. But this was adoration, driven by something more .Samus wanted her to find release but she wanted so much more than that, and that love carried her to new heights.

Samus knew Zelda wouldn't last long. She knew people with a depth of experience who could not endure the bounty hunter going down on them for very long. And indeed, soon enough Zelda was crying out, writhing and squirming as pleasure washed over her in waves, the spots where fingers held onto her skin burning up excitedly, her pussy in particular lit in brilliant sensation as she leaked steadily, wetter and squirmier than ever. It had only been a few minutes, but Zelda felt no shame about her release, moaning as her back arched and her shoulders lifted off the bed, brought high by Samus's love and skill, just as had been intended. It was brilliant and electrifying to feel. Her toes curled and her jaw quivered, and all Samus responded with was the continued licking and lapping.

Pulling her lips at long last up from Zelda's loins, Samus shot a cocky grin up her body as she slowly pulled up. "Enjoy your first orgasm, princess?' she teased, crawling up her body and pressing a soft kiss down against Zelda's lips that left them smeared with her own juices, the princess unable to resist licking them and tasting for herself. It could have been worse.

"That wasn't my first orgasm," she retorted, pressing up needily into Samus's lips for another kiss, this one all her own, but Samus was proud to see the initiative she took and eased down into it to join her.

"Your first real orgasm." She smiled, running fingers through the princess's brown hair and adding. "Your first of many, because I'm going to teach you everything I know."

"Everything?"

"It'll ruin you."  
***********  
It was after a rather long-fought tournament battle between the two of them that Samus introduced her to her "toy" chest. While she knew there was no animosity between them for business, she still wanted to treat her friend to something lovely between the two of them. They'd been at it a few times since their first, but fingers and lips could only hold the interest of the bounty hunter for so long; seeing sex across the galaxy had given her certain tastes and interests that she had to reel back on to keep from getting too forward, too crazy, with Zelda. She eased the princess slowly into her kinks, bit by bit adding little elements, finding new places to adore and new ways to get her off.

For Zelda, it was a quest of self-exploration that she was more than willing to go on with her closest friend. She feared being away from home would trouble her, the only companions she had being Link and the split embodiment of herself Sheik, but in Samus she found comfort and security and so many things nobody in all of Hyrule could give her. Nights spent in her room grew increasingly more common as they came closer and closer together as friends, whether indulging in their benefits or merely enjoying each others' company, not that the two were mutually exclusive.

The 'benefits' side of the mater certainly seemed more noticeable as Samus pulled the princess up against her, the bounty hunter's breasts flush against her back as she turned on the dildo, the toy buzzing lowly and excitedly as she eased it down between her legs, rubbing it a few times along her thighs to let her feel the mechanical marvel that was a vibrator, well beyond what Hyrule could offer to bored housewives and couples looking for a little adventure.

Samus's tongue lapped at her ear, the discovery they'd made last time, going better than she could have imagined as she found Hylian ears much, much more sensitive than any other human-like species she'd encountered, and there had been many. She went right at it again, licking and nibbling at the pointed tip of Zelda's ear as she sank the first few inches of vibrator into her. Zelda moaned and squirmed, and because of her position in her arms she unwittingly granted Samus the sweet sensation of a beautiful, moaning woman grinding back against her, which was all the encouragement she needed to really work her over with the toy.

The pumps were steady, in and out gently as she worked Zelda over, her first penetration with anything bigger than a few fingers, which meant she kept it slow and patient, letting her get comfortable before she picked up the pace. Or at least that was the plan, but Zelda's legs were clenching down around her hand, ragged cries of, "More Samus, please! Faster, I'm ready for this. I need this!" throwing that out the window. For someone so apathetic to the idea of royalty, Samus found herself unable to ignore the princess's sweet, adoring requests, especially when she became so open, so sexual about them. She'd adjusted quickly to their activities, to not being ashamed or embarrassed by any of this. Her desires and pleasures were her own and she would not deny herself them. Whether it was a sexual creature that had always laid dormant in side of Zelda or the influence of the bounty hunter who held much the same belief, Samus was just glad she wasn't dealing with a blushy, shy girl every night who constantly had to be coaxed.

She fucked Zelda with the vibrator, her grip on it tight as the toy massaged and rubbed rapidly against her slick inner walls with every pump into her, Zelda's hips soon rocking forward to meet it as she raced toward another quick release. Stamina was her only real weakness, something they were working on and which she was steadily improving with, but she'd never had to content with a vibrator before, and in short order she was shuddering and writhing against Samus, a dripping, limp mess shivering and twitching all over the place, the tongue slithering against her inner ear and driving her completely mad as her first orgasm of the night didn't seem to make the bounty hunter slow down at all. She had far too many toys to introduce Zelda to for this to be a one-orgasm affair.  
*******  
Zelda didn't need anything more than Samus to feel free from the expectations and uptight advisers constantly keeping her acting a certain way, but alcohol certainly helped. She hadn't even drank that much, tipsy at best, but it was all they needed to open up the floodgates, that last shred of what held Zelda back finally dissipating, and Samus knew from the second Zelda pulled her into a furious kiss and said she wanted to have so much sex their match would have to be canceled that she was in for an incredible night. Her breath tasted of alcohol and her sweet voice stumbled a little higher and sillier, flowing freely with giggles that almost made it seem like she was someone else entirely, but Samus was eager to see where this unchained, reckless Zelda went.

Their first stop seemed to be on the bed, spread out and entangled in one another, their pussies grinding hotly together as they writhed, lying apart from each other, legs locked over one another as their bodies came together at the groin. Zelda was even more unable to stay still than usual, moaning and laughing and running her mouth almost to exhaustive degrees as they scissored. But her fingers were firm in Samus's flesh, her frantic motions not unprincipled for all of their over eagerness, and her voice wasn't so slurred that the sounds she was making weren't still sweet, blissful music for Samus. She embraced them, too this new tipsy Zelda to be a good step forward, even if it merely meant being a little looser once she sobered up in the wake of what she got into.

Their slick mounds felt perfect against one another, sensitive wet heat as their labia pressed hard, leaking all over each other as their clits ground together, the sensitive nubs enjoying their little play date. Samus's contributions had more finesse, her hips rolling as she pressed into the pleasure to be found there, while Zelda's was sloppy and inexperienced, driven by the need for pure friction, but they managed to complement each others' techniques perfectly, both of them easily slipping into enjoyment of their little experiment. Samus had things in mind for the night that had not gone as planned at all, but she could hardly mind the low offer into her ear of, "I want your pussy against mine and I don't want you to stop until I make a mess of you."

Before her eyes, Zelda was becoming something else.

The hands down Samus's leg, Zelda curious and giggly, the liquor helping to make her even more experimental, and the new experiment on her mind right before her; Samus's curling, pretty little toes. She took the bounty hunter by surprise when she licked up her sole, Samus nearly stopping completely in surprise before she wrapped her lips around her big toe and started to suck on it. She moaned, continuing to writhe and trib with her dear friend, finding that sucking on the toe felt oddly enjoyable, and soon enough she was wiggling her own in Samus's face with a demanding air that could only be described a royal.

But Samus acquiesced, and wondered just how deep down Zelda would pull them of her own accord as she began to suck on her toe in return, showing Zelda that the quaint enjoyment of sucking on a toe didn't compare to having her own toe sucked, her cries of pleasure growing louder and heavier as she slipped out of sync. Their scissoring grew sloppier and more frantic as Zelda threw herself into the pleasure, not wanting to slow down or stop in the slightest. Not when she was so close, not when everything felt so good, and she was left wondering if there was a part of her that didn't light up brilliantly with Samus's tongue against it. She never knew feet could be sensitive but once she felt the bounty hunter's steady, firm suckling on her wiggling little digit she couldn't imagine how they couldn't be.

In the course of their exploration, Zelda was making careful note of what she enjoyed, her favorite and least favorite parts of a given position, which ones she liked better, and very quickly, this spread-out tribadism and mutual toe sucking seemed like something she would begin to request regularly, so many wonderful elements to the entire process that she couldn't help but throw herself headlong into. Samus brought out sides of her she was eager to embrace only in the comfort of the blonde's apartment, but once there she was determined to be something else entirely.

That night marked the first time she squirted, gasping as a strange sensation accompanied her orgasm that nearly sent he into a panic. She shuddered, grinding frantically against Samus as the usual sensations welled up inside of her, edged with the odd something that she didn't fully understand until it hit her. She gushed, splattering clear fluid all over Samus's groin and her toned core, feeling too good for shame to pierce her inebriated bliss as Samus stared in surprise at just how hard she came, not sure if she was proud or impressed by her, but certainly liking what she saw and felt.  
*********  
The realization that Zelda may have in fact had romantic feelings for Samus came one night while she was parting the blonde's legs, head easing down between them to eat her out. She caught Samus's scent, hidden beneath the floral hints of soap from her recent bath, mingled with arousal and intensity. It triggered something in her, made her shudder and see stars, eyes looking up at Samus along her gorgeous, almost statuesque body, and seeing her in a different light. Her dear friend, the one she could trust to be so many things, perhaps could be one more to her. At least if she was getting this worked up about how nice she smelled.

Embracing whatever it was she felt wholeheartedly, she pressed down feverishly into Samus's folds, rubbing her face into her mound as she took in a deep breath, inhaling the pure essence of her friend with benefits as she began to eat her out, still not as experienced as Samus was but knowing one way to get her fired up: intensity. She may not have known how to do the wonderful things Samus could with her mouth, but she could eat her out with everything she had, hands gripping slid beneath her to grab her ass as she kissed and licked and sucked just about everywhere she could, even more feverish than ever as Samus's scent grew more potent as she grew wetter, and that only served to fuel her arousal even deeper.

With no hands on her thighs to keep them apart, when instinct seized Samus her thighs clamped down hard on the princess's head, bucking upward into her loving oral and fucking her face as the hands kneaded her ass harder. Zelda was picking up finesse whether she knew it or not, seemingly incapable of doing something one hundred percent brutishly as much as her rough and fast technique would have implied she did, and the way she combined it with her ferocity made for an incredible oral experience Samus soaked in the glory of. In only a few weeks she'd became adept at most every area of sex,a far cry from her virgin uncertainty and clumsiness. It was surprising how she understood all the little things to ensure the bounty hunter was eating out of the palm of her hand.

It was better head than she was liable to get in a spaceport bar, but with the added benefit of friendship and someone she could talk to, respect, and enjoy the company of. They went to dinner, shopped, trained together, sometimes talked the night away in bed without ever touching one another. She looked fondly down at the princess, and at the eyes beaming up at her, and had to remind herself not to fall in love under any circumstances, that it wasn't a complication their friendship needed nor trouble ever worth the risk. She had to push it away, enjoy the great cunnilingus she was on the receiving end of, and try to salvage the night from such emotions.

Zelda moaned as she lapped up every drop of Samus's nectar he could, nose rubbing into the tuft of blond hair above her snatch as she reveled in her scent, in the arousal that grew under her touch. She thrived off of that, off of knowing that Samus Aran was writhing beneath her, enjoying her tongue at her folds. She'd become good enough to get her off, no longer just the inexperienced virgin being led by the hand into sexual experimentation and discovery, now an equal and a lover. She prided herself on that fact. As she looked up adoringly at Samus, the blonde biting a knuckle as she met the gaze in return, she could see the lust in her eyes, the pleasure. She was doing a good job, and few things induced as much satisfaction as that approval did. It was all she could have possibly wanted.

Unlike Samus, she was much more accepting of her affections.

The grip of her head tightened as Samus crashed into release, bucking wildly and moaning as her body lit up. Her back arched, pressing her breasts up high as she moaned, Zelda's name lingering drawn-out on her lips in a way that made the Hylian princess blush and smile and coo, the sweetest of compliments being her name on her tongue as she came. She hurriedly lapped up at her folds, licking all the quim as it leaked steadily out of her, moaning as she decided that instead of slowing down, she would just keep going, eat Samus out to another orgasm right away while she was still extra sensitive and thoroughly soaked.

It was the way she saw it in Zelda's eyes, the way that the urge to please shone, torn between lust and genuine adoration, that made Samus groan as she realized it was too late.

She was in deep for her.  
***************  
The process of easing Zelda down into Samus's less-than-vanilla side was meant to be a slow one. Once she'd mapped out the places she could touch Zelda that lit her beautiful face up with radiant smiles, she kept things slow. Rather than introducing new elements every night they spent together, she let thins go naturally, intending to eventually bring in some heavier stuff and see how far she could push Zelda's interests and sensibilities, but she was enjoying their time together well enough to not be in a major hurry toward it.

But Zelda was another story entirely. She was quickly discovering a lot about herself and her tastes, reveling in how unladylike her behavior could be with Samus, and in sinking deeper and deeper into lust, far past what Samus had planned for her, as evidenced by the way she took charge one night, encouraging Samus on all fours against the headboard, the blonde eagerly to comply and curious to see what she had in mind, wide hips up high and wiggling as Zelda gave a playful slap to her round ass that embodied everything about just how 'corrupted' and ruined Zelda had become at Samus's hand.

But she still hadn't expected to feel her cheeks pulled apart and a tongue to press eagerly against her wrinkled, pink pucker. Samus cried out in surprise as she felt it, lapping and slithering along her rim, kisses pressed to her hole and to her cheeks as hands dug in and kneaded firmly. Zelda was like a woman possessed as she gave her first rimjob, completely unprompted and to Samus's utter surprise and rapidly-increasing enjoyment. There was nothing holding her back, no shame or apprehension, and Zelda knew Samus's rigorous hygiene well enough to have no worries about digging in and enjoying her ass to the fullest. Even if the act was still raw and naughty, exciting her beyond all belief as she indulged in something so right, her mind past the point of holding her back to expectations that, in Samus's apartment, did not exist.

Samus could tell Zelda got a rush from going deeper down, and she decided to embrace it, moaning lewdly and pressing her hips back as Zelda pressed forward to meet her, wiggling her face between the firm cheeks and moaning as she ate her ass even harder for it. Such open lewdness left Samus reconsidering their loose schedule, wondering if Zelda wouldn't be receptive to just letting the bottom fall out and diving headlong into something out there and crazy, given the fact her knowledge of rimjobs was that they existed and yet there she was, slobbering all over her friend's ass, giving her cheeks hard slaps. She was getting lurid and cocky, and Samus couldn't help but adore every minute of her evolution.

Zelda's tongue ran up and down her crack, moving from the small of her back all the way to the bottom of her pussy, very pleased to find just how wet she'd already managed to get Samus as she drew the entire process out, prolonging it with teasing, as much an effort to taunt Samus and turn around her habits onto her as it was trying to savour the time she had in eating her ass out, because it was a truly gorgeous ass. A nice soft layer ran atop firm muscle, giving it a nice bounce and curve, squeezable but incredibly taut underneath, perfect for sinking her face into as she enjoyed the sweetest of treats.

Before long Samus had a hand between her legs, moaning loudly and without a care as she worked herself over, augmenting Zelda's remarkable skill. She may not have done this before or even knew how it felt or what worked, but she was a quick learner, applying all she knew to be relevant from her solid cunnilingus technique, forming a proper approach to anilingus without difficulty or stumbling, as if she'd worked out in her mind already exactly how it would go down. Which was when Samus realized that Princess Zelda, bearer of wisdom and shrewd tactician, had not spontaneously decided to lick her ass; she'd been planning this, working out exactly what she would do, mapping out every position, every grope, every lick. This was a coordinated rimjob ambush and Samus couldn't possibly have been prouder.

Even if the fact she was fantasizing and strategizing about their sex life did make her chest tighten with more of that unruly "emotion" stuff.

Which only worsened when she looked over her shoulder, saw that same look of adoration and lust in her eyes as before. Either Zelda was in just as deep as she was, or she wasn't reading the Hylian as well as she thought. It hardly mattered, given the fact that she would never act on any of it, but the sheer vigor and fury with which she went about this, the look in her eyes and everything about Zelda just... Ugh, she was growing smitten with a girl rubbing her face into her ass and moaning over it, she wasn't supposed to fall in love this easy. She tried to distract herself with moans and compliments to Zelda, fingering herself harder to try and push away all affection with a flood of lust as she sank deeper into her denial and frustration.  
*************************  
"This might get a little weird," Samus said, pulling a jar from the depths of her 'toy chest'. She'd been planning on leaving this for a long time down the line, but Zelda had pushed their sex lives rather hard and fast into something so heavy that she figured it would be best to hit the peak of depravity and then let mood dictate how far they wanted to go that night. Zelda had simply pushed and prodded too much for her to have any choice in the matter; at the very least, if she stayed, she knew Zelda was a keeper, and that the pressure of constant, slow escalation was finally beyond them.

Wriggling in the jar was a small little alien creature, drawing Zelda's intense confusion. "Why do you have a bug in your sex toy collection?' she asked, leaning against the headboard, a little off-put by the sight of it. It seemed bizarre, and even for all of her shamelessness in the many things she had done to and with the bounty hunter, this was a little out there.

"It's a parasite," Samus corrected, very slowly unscrewing the lid, reaching down and grabbing the small creature, thin and wiry all over, brown and skittering around in the air as she grabbed it, pulling it from its slumber. "Well, that's the closest analogue to it, at least. It was used by a now-extinct race of humanoids that consisted entirely of women; this parasite could react to their bodies and allow them to temporarily grow penises, so that they could continue the species. They've died out but a few parasites remain, although their use is banned in most of the galaxy."

"And you have one," Zelda said, moving along with her logic, as bizarre as it was. Unsettling, even. She watched as Samus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, both women completely naked, the blonde holding the creature steadily between her fingers.

Samus began with a line of justification that always preceded greatness. "I know this is going to seem weird, but I really like you, and I think this is the furthest we can go. If you want me to put it away, then it's fine, we'll never speak of this again, but if you want to be taken by me with something real instead of just plastic..." She bit her lip, looking at the princess with increasing worry, afraid she was pushing her away with this madness. "

Zelda had never quite thought of it that way. Her secret crush swelled up in pride and eagerness, the thought of making love to Samus in such a way, to experience a real penis and sate her curiosity for what it felt like. This would be new ground for them, which unlike the dizzying array of positions and increasingly larger toys, or creative ways to mix odd sensations with pleasure, was something that seemed fresh and exciting. Not to mention, she carried a torch burning so brightly for Samus that she hadn't known darkness for weeks. "I trust you," she said, swallowing and trying to straighten herself out as she motioned toward Samus. "We can try this. With you, I'd try anything."

It was hard not to smile, betraying how much she adored the princess and everything about her, but Samus's lips curled into a wide expression of her affection as she brought the parasite, which had awoken from its slumber and begun seeking out warmth, down between her legs. "You might not want to watch this part, it's a little unsettling the first few times."

But Zelda couldn't tear her eyes away, even if she most likely should have. She watched as it burrowed its way into Samus's vagina, the bounty hunter moaning as she pitched forward, steadying herself on all fours and squirming, the motions too sharp and forceful to be mere writhing in the wake of pleasure. She couldn't see it, but the parasite had nestled comfortably inside the bounty hunter, rooting itself firmly and beginning to shift. The extinct race and humans were close enough that it functioned as normal, and before long a long, sandy brown tip began to emerge from within her folds, dripping thick, sap-like pre as a dick like none Zelda had either seen or conceived of before emerged. Not only was its colour off, but the texture was not exactly penis-like, its shape phallic but oddly bumpy. Samus cried out as it happened, but not necessarily in pain. The sensation was odd and not entirely comfortable, but she'd come to appreciate it, licking her lips and rolling her head around as she began to crawl toward Zelda as it emerged, for as unsettling a sight as it made.

The distance didn't take long to close, Zelda bracing for something intense and rough, to be fucked hard by a Samus bearing an alien cock and eager to ravage the princess. Perhaps driven into even lustier heights by the parasite, some mental effect Samus had left out for a nasty surprise. But the only surprise to be found was in the tenderness of the kiss laid on her lips, her eyes opening wide as Samus parted her legs gently and eased down into her. No stranger to penetration given all the strap-ons and dildos they'd used before, a bit of vigorous foreplay already ensuring she was soaked and ready, Samus could ease right into her, gently sinking inch after inch down into the lovely Hylian.

Their kisses grew deeper, Zelda moaning as she felt warmth and tangible affection that a dildo could never provide. She reached for Samus's face, cupping her cheek as she rolled her hips forward gently, the other hand running fingers through Samus's hair, which had been pulled down from its ponytail and fell loose about her shoulders in what Zelda had decided was a good look for her. "I wasn't expecting this," she whispered into the blonde's lips, legs settling apart themselves to allow Samus's hands the chance to run along her body instead, fingertips adoring their way up her sides. "But I'm happy you decided to do it this way."

"I didn't want to be rough," the space farer shuddered as she began to thrust. There was a nervous system link established with the parasite in its current form, allowing her to feel everything about the hot, velvety walls of Zelda's pussy holding tightly to her length. She was slick and needy, and Samus couldn't possibly leave a girl in need like that. "I wanted to give you something different, because this isn't just about being as kinky as possible with you." Her fingers reached up to Zelda's face at last, mirroring the hand in her hair, but the other reaching down to support the small of her back as her strong, dexterous hips began their thrusts, rocking deep in and out of the princess. "Just because I can bring out the filthiest thing in my box doesn't mean it has to be passionless."

Zelda's cheeks lit up brilliant pink at her words, the bearer of wisdom able to read between the lines better than most. "Are you saying what I think you are?' she asked gently, meeting the thrusts as her lips brushed again and again along Samus's, light little almost-kisses letting them talk freely, stolen between words and where punctuation ought to go, but never deeper or harder. There were times where frantic makeouts were all they need, and there were times when words truly carried more weight. "Because I don't think is about sex for you anymore."

"It isn't," was her reply, trying to play it off as stoic even as she failed miserably to. "B-but I... Oh fuck, Zelda, I love you. There, I said it, now say it back to me before this gets awkward." Cockiness was the best way to go, an attempt to let it all run off that she knew Zelda would see right through, but which she had to put up the token offering of anyway.

"I love you, Samus," was her reply, and all the words that needed saying had been said. The kiss that followed was their heaviest and sweetest yet, all the baggage and built-up feelings they'd been keeping inside finally spilling out recklessly in sweet bliss. Their sex couldn't help but pick up the pace too, Samus's thrusts growing harder, more frantic, and Zelda met them just as eagerly, starting to chase more palpable pleasure she sought release. The parasite felt so warm inside of her, so 'right', that she'd forgotten all about the squirmy alien in the jar and was merely basking in all the bliss it had to offer.

Samus would argue for a long time to come that she only came first because it had been ages since she last brought the parasite out, and over sensitivity caught up to her. It was a damned lie, but she clung to it too much for Zelda to argue. The bounty hunter's frantic, pounding thrusts amid all the writhing and gasping drove her to the edge as she came, filling the princess up with a rush of cum that would have been potent for the species it was meant for, but which was infertile and useless on either of them, which meant free and reckless use of it without fear of pregnancy, something she drove home eagerly as rope after thick, hot rope pumped into her.

That set Zelda off the edge as well, the princess crying out in bliss as her orgasm ran through her, lighting up as her inner walls clenched down around the oddly-textured cock, rubbing needily against the ridges and bumps as she writhed blissfully beneath her, their kiss breaking apart and allowing her to moan madly as she soaked in the pleasure, fingers dug into Samus's body as she rode it out beneath her. There was a lot about their relationship that was going to change when they came down from their high and a lot of things to talk about, but she trusted in Samus and in their love enough to know they were going to work through it, and that their friends-with-benefits arrangement giving way to proper romance was the best thing that had ever happened to her.


End file.
